


Air and Sea

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance as old as time itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air and Sea

A hundred years of silence break—  
And from soot-stained ice the great south wind,  
—ascends and roars with soothing calm.   

Water stirs and lifts its head—  
Curls around the peaceful wind,  
—and thus they sing their timeless song. 

With grace they dance—air and sea,  
On weightless wings and soothing ebbs,  
Tranquil and harmonious.  


End file.
